Love Mark
by mikazuu54
Summary: "Malam ini bukan? Kau akan membebaskanku,"/"Iya. Dia mengalami amnesia,"/"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau memiliki lensa kontak bewarna merah? Serta sejak kapan kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi merah biru?"/"Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya."/"Aku mencintaimu,"/ Kesetiaan Akashi dan Kuroko menciptakan "tanda" abadi. AU, Fem!Kuro, dan OOC #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Author : autumngirl2309

Title : Love Mark

Main Cast : Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya

Support Cast : Kagami Taiga dan ayah Akashi

Genre : Drama, romance, fluff, fantasy, family, sad

Length : Oneshot (3780 word)

Rating : Teen / PG-15

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Note : Hai hai, kali ini aku membawakan sebuah cerita fiksi penggemar dengan tokoh utama AkaKuro. Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 1]. Maaf bila terdapat salah kata maupun tulisan. Peringatan! Cerita AU, Fem!Kuro, dan OOC. Selamat membaca

•**Love Mark**•

Seorang gadis berdiri di balkon rumah, melihat langit senja yang indah. Ditemani burung-burung kecil serta vanila kocok kesukaannya. Angin yang berhembus pelan membelai surai biru langitnya. Ia tersenyum seraya menikmati semilir angin senja musim semi.

"Kuroko?" suara berat seseorang membuat gadis bernama Kuroko itu menoleh. Ia memasang wajah datarnya pada orang itu, "Ada apa?" jawab Kuroko. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Kuroko, kemudian mengelus rambut Kuroko yang lembut bagai kapas.

"Apa aku tengah mengganggumu?" tanya lelaki itu pada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap lelaki berambut merah pekat. Ia tak ingin memasang topeng lain di hadapan lelaki bermata merah bata itu, "Tidak." Ucap Kuroko. Lelaki itu mendesah kemudian menarik Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya. Kuroko tidak memberontak. Lantas lelaki itu tersenyum dan mencium ujung kepala Kuroko. Kuroko menengadahkan kepala, berusaha menatap manik lelaki yang mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

"Kagami-_kun_, mengapa kau senang sekali memelukku?" tanya Kuroko datar. Lelaki itu—Kagami Taiga― tersenyum pada Kuroko dan mengelus pelan surai lembut Kuroko.

"Karena aku ...mencintaimu." Kuroko terkejut, ia tak mengira bahwa selama ini Kagami mencintainya. Setahu Kuroko, Kagami hanyalah seorang teman dekat layaknya seorang sahabat. Kemudian Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Kagami. Kagami terkesiap, "Mengapa? Apa aku salah?" batin Kagami.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin." Kuroko tersenyum paksa. Ia berbalik dan menikmati kembali suasana senja hari tanpa menghiraukan Kagami. Setelah suasana senja perlahan tergantikan oleh suasana petang, Kuroko melangkah meninggalkan balkon tanpa suara. Kagami yang melihat keganjalan pada Kuroko lantas berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jangan halangi langkahku, Kagami-_kun_. Tolong biarkan aku waktu sendiri," ucap Kuroko. Kagami hanya dapat pasrah, ia tak mungkin memaksa Kuroko. Karena ia tahu bahwa Kuroko tak suka pemaksaaan. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian malam ini," tutur Kagami. Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadi.

Di kamar pribadi, Kuroko tersenyum senang. Akhirnya tak ada yang dapat mengganggunya di kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Kuroko menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang. Lantas ia mengambil ponsel dan mengecek tanggal, "Malam ini bukan? Kau akan membebaskanku," bisik Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk. Kuroko tersenyum bahagia lantas mengangkatnya tanpa ragu.

"_Moshi moshi_." Sapa seseorang yang menelpon Kuroko

"_Moshi moshi_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaiman kabarmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Kuroko mulai menikmati perbincangannya dengan seseorang. Hingga suara ketukan pintu membuat Kuroko terpaksa memelankan suara.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidak akan menutup panggilan ini," bisik Kuroko.

Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Ada apa, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dari dalam kamar. Ia sengaja tak membukakan pintu, sebab ia ingin sendirian. Tentu agar ia dapat melanjutkan perbincangan dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Bukankah kau belum makan malam? Mari kita makan malam," ujar Kagami dari luar kamar. Kuroko sedikit merasa tidak senang, "Nanti aku menyusul. Tenang saja, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya dan menikmati perbincangan dengan seseorang yang amat ia rindukan. Kagami mendesah, "Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko tersenyum, akhirnya seseorang yang amat ia rindukan akan datang. Tinggal menghitung waktu, pasti semuanya akan kembali normal, pikir Kuroko.

"Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu. Selamat malam." Kuroko menutup panggilan. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil. Seraya menunggu seseorang, ia ingin beristirahat sejenak.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu keluar bandara. Ia terlihat bahagia lantas berjalan menuju mobil pribadi . Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Ayah, acaranya malam ini bukan?" tanya pria itu pada sang ayah. Ayahnya mengangguk, mengelus ujung kepala pria itu, "Iya, anakku. Ayah pastikan acara itu akan berjalan lancar." Pria itu bertambah senang. Pasalnya acara yang ia nantikan akhirnya akan tercapai malam ini juga.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu beserta sang ayah tiba di depan rumah megah mereka. Sang ayah mengajak anaknya menuju rumah yang telah lama mereka tinggalkan. Pria itu tak sabar lagi, lantas menelpon seseorang yang tinggal di dalam rumah pribadinya.

"Aku tiba, bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?" si pria kemudian menutup teleponnya dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Saat tiba di depan pintu, pintu telah terbuka sempurna. Dilihatnya pria itu seorang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan salam hormat pada si pria dan ayah pria itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Akashi-_sama_." Ucap gadis itu mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Si pria yang tentunya bermarga Akashi tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Aku merindukanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pria muda bermarga Akashi itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Akashi Seijuurou." Mereka saling berpelukan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Saat mereka tengah meluapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah, seseorang menemui mereka. Seijuurou yang melihat kehadiran sosok itu, melepaskan pelukannya. Kagami terkejut melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kagami. Sirat tak suka memancar di mata Kagami. Seijuurou mendekati Kagami.

"Apa kau lupa denganku, Kagami?" Kagami memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Ia terduduk. Kagami merintih kesakitan. Pikiran Kagami kacau setelah mendengar ucapan Seijuurou.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko mendekati Kagami lantas membantunya berdiri. Membawanya menuju kamar dan membaringkan Kagami yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Seijuurou yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kuroko, lantas menepuk pundak Kuroko setelah selesai mengistirahatkan Kagami.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kagami sehingga ia lupa padaku?" tanya Seijuurou lirih.

"Iya. Dia mengalami _amnesia_," ucap Kuroko pelan lantas menatap Seijuurou. Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berpikir bahwa rencana akan berhasil dengan lancar. Namun sebuah kendala membuatnya harus menunda acara itu.

"Kalau seperti itu, kita harus menunda acaranya, Tetsuya," tutur Seijuurou. Ia kemudian mengelus ujung kepala Kuroko dan menciumnya. Kuroko tersenyum pada Seijuurou, "Tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap menunggu hingga waktunya tiba."

Keesokan harinya, Kagami telah terbangun. Kagami melihat Kuroko tertidur di kursi samping ranjangnya. Tak hanya itu, Seijuurou juga menemaninya. Kagami terkejut, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Kagami. Sontak kedua insan itu terbangun. Seijuurou mengusap matanya pelan, begitu juga dengan Kuroko, "Kami menjagamu," jelas Seijuurou. Kuroko kemudian terbangun sepenuhnya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Seijuurou.

"Teriakanmu sangat mengganggu, Kagami-_kun_. Ingat, ini masih pagi," tutur Kuroko pelan. Seijuurou dan Kagami hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya diam karena terkejut. Bukan karena ucapan Kuroko, melainkan perubahan dari diri Kuroko.

"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau memiliki lensa kontak bewarna merah? Serta sejak kapan kau mewarnai rambutmu menjadi merah biru?" tanya Kagami. Seijuurou mengerti lantas mencium leher Kuroko, "Inilah saatnya, Tetsuya." Batin Seijuurou. Kuroko tersenyum dan menuruti perkataan Seijuurou.

"Akashi... Seijuurou!" seru Kagami. Ia mulai mengingat pria yang bersama Kuroko. Seijuurou menyeringai. Ia membersihkan sisa darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, Kagami," ucap Seijuurou dan Kuroko bersamaan. Kagami menutup mulutnya, ia ingat. Ingat segalanya dari awal hingga pagi ini. Ia ingat bahwa Kuroko adalah kekasih Seijuurou dan pendamping hidup Seijuurou.

"Apa kau telah mencintainya?" tanya Seijuurou sarkas pada Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum kemudian memeluk Seijuurou, "Sei-_kun_, dia mencintaiku. Ia mengucapkannya kemarin sore." Kagami lagi-lagi membungkam. Ia ingat alasan dia berada di rumah keluarga Akashi. Ia hanya bertugas menjaga Kuroko. Kagami mendesah, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar, "Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-_sama_." Ia memberikan salam hormat dan pergi.

"Acaranya telah kita lakukan. Sekarang kita akan menghadap ke ayah." Seijuurou berdiri dan membawa Kuroko layaknya pengantin. Kuroko tersenyum, pipinya memanas karena perlakuan Seijuurou padanya.

"Kau telah melakukannya. Ayah bangga kepadamu, nak," tutur sang ayah seraya menyeruput teh hangat yang telah disediakan pelayan. Seijuurou tersenyum dan menurunkan Kuroko.

"Langkah selanjutnya apa, ayah?" tanya Seijuurou yang berada di samping Kuroko. Kuroko menyeruput vanila kocok yang telah tersedia. Sementara kepala keluarga Akashi tengah berpikir, "Kau harus segera menikahinya. Bukankah si penjaga itu telah menjalankan tugas dengan baik?" Seijuurou mengernyit, ia sedang mencerna kalimat ayahnya. Sebab Kagami dapat dikatakan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, padahal dia mengalami _amnesia_.

"Maksud ayah? Bukankah Kagami mengalami _amnesia_ saat menjaga Kuroko?" tanya Seijuurou, Kuroko mengangguk menyetujuinya. Ayah Seijuurou terkekeh lantas menyeruput tehnya kembali, "Itu memang harus terjadi, Seijuurou. Dia memang harus mengalami _amnesia_. Selain itu, dia juga harus jatuh cinta pada mempelai perempuan," terang kepala keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian menarik kesimpulan.

"Sekarang kau berterima kasihlah pada Kagami. Undang dia pada malam pernikahanmu," tutur kepala keluarga Akashi senang. Wajah yang bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah ayah Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengangguk, ia berdiri dan mengajak Kuroko untuk menemui Kagami.

Setelah menemui Kagami, Seijuurou beserta Kuroko memasuki ruangan pribadi. Membersihkan tubuh dan juga menyiapkan pernikahan mereka berdua. Kuroko memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin rias. Paras wajah datarnya tetap menjadi topeng terbaik. Walaupun manik matanya kini berbeda. Tak seperti dahulu saat mata itu memancarkan tatapan polos layaknya bocah yang tak mengerti apapun. Sekarang, ia mengamati lebih dalam mata "baru"nya. Mata biru yang damai di bagian kanan, mata merah yang penuh ambisi berada di bagian kiri. Selain perubahan iris mata, pupil maniknya pun ikut berubah. Benar-benar mirip dengan mata Akashi, hanya saja mata Kuroko tetap bulat.

"Sei-_kun_ apa mempelai wanita akan mengalami perubahan seperti ini bila menikah dengan-" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimat, Seijuurou berada di sampingnya. Menampilkan senyuman menyeringai, lantas membelai wajah Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam, pipinya mulai memanas, "H-hentikan, Sei-_kun_!" pekik Kuroko. Seijuurou terkekeh melihat reaksi pendamping hidupnya. Semetara itu Kuroko tersenyum malu karena Seijuurou.

"Tak perlu khawatir mengenai perubahan fisikmu. Itu merupakan "tanda", Tetsuya," tutur Seijuurou. Kuroko memilin rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata kiri. Sementara Seijuurou mendekati nakas, mengamati foto pertamanya dengan Kuroko. Ukiran senyum simpul dan gaya yang sedikit kaku membuat Seijuurou tertawa dalam batin, "Tanda itu telah merasuk, ya, Tetsuya."

**(Sorot balik, malam kelulusan SMA Rakuzan)**

Akashi Seijuurou, pria bertubuh kecil namun memiliki daya pikir di atas rata-rata, kini telah berdiri dengan tegak di podium. Sorot matanya yang tajam serta angkuh mengamati seluruh bagian aula. Sunggingan senyum andalan tercetak jelas di paras wajahnya yang digilai para gadis di SMA Rakuzan. Akashi berdeham, membuat suasana menjadi sunyi dan tenang. Lantas ia mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat menjadi sebuah pidato untuk pelepasan para siswa yang telah selesai belajar di SMA tersebut.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema, Akashi memberikan salam terakhir sebagai perwakilan kelas 12 yang telah tamat belajar. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah menuju balik panggung.

"Kerja bagus, Akashi-_kun_," seorang teman dekatnya menepuk pundak Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dan meninggalkan temannya. Ia berjalan ke luar, walaupun acara kelulusan baru akan dimulai. Ia berniat mengajak seseorang untuk melakukan kegiatannya di acara sekolah malam ini, pesta dansa.

Perjanjian itu akhirnya dilaksanakan. Akashi yang tengah berada di depan pintu belakang, melihat sosok gadis berambut panjang. Tanpa Akashi mengeluarkan suara, gadis itu berbalik dan menghampiri Akashi. Ia tersenyum, manis. Pikir Akashi.

"Apa tak apa-apa bila aku mengikuti pesta ini? Bukankah ini pesta khusus siswa SMA Rakuzan?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ragu. Akashi membelai surai panjang milik gadis itu, mencium ujung kepala sang gadis. Aroma mawar menguar dari rambut sang gadis, membuat Akashi terkekeh dalam hati, "Tak masalah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya bila terjadi sesuatu. Percayalah padaku." Akashi meyakinkan sang gadis. Kemudian gadis itu menutup identitas wajahnya dengan mengenakan topeng, berniat memenuhi permintaan sahabat karibnya.

Pesta dansa pun dimulai. Akashi menarik sang gadis ke dalam kerumunan siswa SMA Rakuzan. Si gadis sedikit gugp, ia tak menyangka bahwa atmosfer dalam acara perpisahan siswa SMA Rakuzan seperti itu, megah serta menawan.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Tak perlu gugup, ikuti iramanya," bisik Akashi pada sang gadis. Sang gadis mengangguk paham, ia melakukan setiap pergerakan dansa dengan baik tanpa adanya kekeliruan. Akashi tersenyum senang pada si gadis. Saat melodi yang memanjakan telinga itu berhenti, Akashi melakukan penutup dansa dengan gaya yang mencengangkan. Semua siswa SMA Rakuzan terkejut pada Akashi.

"Dia sangat beruntung dapat berdansa dengan Akashi."

"Aku sangat iri dengan gadis itu!"

"Akashi-_kun_!"

"Akashi-_san_!"

"Akashi, kau!"

Berbagai ungkapan kekecewaan terucap dari para siswa SMA Rakuzan, terutama para gadis yang menyukai sosok absolut itu. Sang gadis yang berdansa dengan Akashi diam membeku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia linglung, kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia mulai merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas, "A-akashi-k-kun ..." rintih sang gadis. Akashi perlahan membuka topeng yang menutupi manik sang gadis. Tatapan yang sangat ingin Akashi lihat, yang sangat Akashi nantikan, akhirnya tersirat juga di manik sang gadis, "Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya."

Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher sang gadis. Sisa darah yang mengalir ia bersihkan. Begitu juga yang berada di sudut bibir pria berambut merah itu. "Mulai sekarang, dia adalah kekasihku. Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan pernah menyakitinya maupun mencoba untuk menjahilinya," ucap Akashi pada seluruh siswa SMA Rakuzan. Para siswa mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada Akashi. Mereka lantas mengambil gambar Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum senang, sementara sang gadis terlihat sedikit pucat. Akashi lantas membawa gadis itu dengan gaya seorang pengantin. Mengantarkan sang gadis ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tak aku sangka kau melakukannya di malam ini, Akashi-_kun_." Suara teman dekat Akashi membuat Akashi terkesiap. Akashi hanya menatap temannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Dia seorang yang suka dengan kejutan." Akashi lantas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengistirahatkan kekasihnya. Kuroko hanya dapat membungkam, pipinya masih terasa memanas akibat ulah Akashi. Sejujurnya Kuroko sedikit tak percaya dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou adalah hal yang di luar perkiraan Kuroko. Karena ia tahu bahwa selera Akashi begitu tinggi. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Kuroko penuh tanya. Mengapa harus dirinya?

"A-akashi _k-k-_" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum, "Jangan berucap apapun selagi kita menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku tak ingin sesuatu menimpamu, Tetsuya." Tetsuya mendesah pelan. Berbicara dengan seorang yang keras kepala memang agak sulit, pikir Kuroko.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Akashi menidurkan Kuroko di ranjang. Memberinya selimut dan coklat panas. Kuroko tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun." Akashi mengusap pelan surai biru langit Kuroko, "Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi. Kuroko tak mengerti ucapan Akashi. Ia ingin bertanya, namun kepalanya terasa pening. Sebelum matanya menutup sempurna, ia melihat Akashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja bersamanya?" Batin Kuroko.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko terbangun. Ia telah berada di kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, "Kenapa aku berada di kamar? Setahuku aku masih berada di ruang kesehatan SMA Rakuzan. Apakah Akashi yang mengantarku?" ucap Kuroko lirih. Saat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, ia melihat sosok Akashi berdiri mengenakan setelan jas yang lebih rapi dari acara perpisahan siswa yang diadakan tadi malam. Senyum simpul juga menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu rupawan. Kuroko mendelik walaupun parasnya terlihat datar.

"Mengapa kau berada di rumahku sepagi ini, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung. Akashi hanya terkekeh, ia melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Kuroko semakin berpindah menuju pojok dinding. Ia sedang tak ingin Akashi menyentuhnya di pagi hari. Karena akan menjadi sedikit aneh bila telah bersama Akashi; jantungnya berdegup kencang, terkadang pipinya memanas dan menciptakan semburat merah yang menurutnya memalukan, selain itu ia terkadang tak dapat berkutik saat menatap mata heterokromatik milik Akashi.

"Hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu," jawab Akashi seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Kuroko. Kuroko tak bergerak, ia tak dapat bernafas."A-akashi k-kun ..." Akashi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Kuroko, gadis itu lantas terbatuk-batuk. Setelah itu Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi yang telah lancang mencekik lehernya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Akashi-kun? Bagaimana bila aku mati setelah kau mencekikku?" tanya Kuroko kesal. Akashi tersenyum, mengacak rambut Kuroko yang masih berantakan, "Kau takkan mati hanya dengan tercekik. Aku memang sudah gila. gila karenamu, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi penuh penekanan. Lagi-lagi pipi Kuroko memanas, Kuroko langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau ini, Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu bertingkah seperti itu. Jangan menutupi wajahmu dengan bantal, Tetsuya." Akashi yang telah berada di atas ranjang Kuroko kemudian menarik bantal Kuroko dari wajah Kuroko. Kuroko lantas terkejut, ia kembali tak diberi waktu bernafas oleh Akashi. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou kini melakukannya lagi di leher Kuroko bagian kiri.

"A-akashi _k-kun_, tak b-bisakah kau berhenti m-menggigit leherk-ku?" Kuroko menahan sakit yang diakibatkan Akashi. Akashi melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Kuroko tanpa bisa dibaca arti tatapan itu. Kuroko menyentuh leher bagian kiri yang baru saja digigit Akashi. Terasa sakit namun dingin. Tak terdapat benjolan maupun bekas luka di sana. Akashi turun dari ranjang Kuroko, mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap nanar kepergian Akashi, sungguh ia sangat bingung.

**(Sorot balik berakhir)**

Seijuurou mengingat saat pertamanya memberikan "tanda" pertama pada Kuroko. Ekspresi yang polos milik Kuroko di saat itu selalu dapat membuat Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati, "Kau begitu menggemaskan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko melirik Seijuurou yang tengah menatap foto kenangan. Ia lantas berdiri dan menghampiri Seijuurou. Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Kuroko menatap lekat manik heterokromatik milik Seijuurou, begitu juga Seijuurou kepada Kuroko. Wajah mereka perlahan mendekat, hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan berduri membuat mereka bahagia, "Aku mencintaimu," ucap mereka dalam benak.

Setelah 3 menit, mereka menyudahinya. Mereka kembali saling menatap manik lawannya, "Aku ingin bertanya tentang hal ini sejak dahulu. Sebenarnya siapakah dirimu, Akashi Seijuurou? Mengapa setelah berjumpa denganmu dan melalu hidup bersamamu sejak malam itu, aku merasa bahwa diriku berubah?" tanya Kuroko beruntun. Seijuurou menyeringai pada Kuroko hingga menampilkan taring kecil, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Yang harus kau tahu tentangku adalah ...aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak peduli seperti apa dirimu, aku selalu mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Karena kau adalah takdirku sejak kau lahir di dunia ini," jawab Seijuurou seraya memainkan surai Kuroko yang berwarna merah biru. Kuroko memasang wajah datar, belum puas dengan jawaban Seijuurou. Tapi mengingat Seijuurou adalah orang yang keras kepala, maka Kuroko hanya dapat pasrah.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita persiapkan acara resmi kita nanti malam," ajak Seijuurou kemudian. Kuroko mengangguk dan mengikuti Seijuurou dari belakang untuk menyiapkan semuanya. "Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jam, kita akan bersama ...selamanya," ucap Seijuurou dalam benaknya.

Malam pernikahan Akashi Seijuurou dengan Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan dengan lancar. Satu persatu para tamu memberikan ucapan selamat pada pasangan yang sedang berjalan menuju peraduan baru. Kagami telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia mendesah pelan, namun sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuatnya tersentak, "Akashi-_sama_!" Pekik Kagami pelan. Seorang ayah Akashi Seijuurou menyejajarkan diri di samping Kagami.

"Mengapa kau hanya berdiam diri di sini sedari tadi, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya ayah Seijuurou―Akashi-_sama_. Kagami menggeleng lemah, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Seijuurou-_sama_ dan Kuroko. Aku gagal melaksankan tugas dengan baik," tuturnya pelan. Ayah Akashi menepuk kepala Kagami, memberinya seulas senyum.

"Kau melakukan tugas dengan baik, Kagami. Memang seperti itu ketentuannya," jelas ayah Akashi pada Kagami. Kagami mengangguk paham, ia kemudian meminta waktu sebentar pada ayah Akashi untuk menemui pasangan kekasih. Berhubungan para tamu semuanya telah hadir dan memberikan selamat, Kagami tak perlu menunggu dan mengantri untuk menyalami Seijuurou dan istrinya―Kuroko Tetsuya. "Seijuurou-_sama_, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Begitu juga denganmu, Kuroko." Senyum tulus Kagami ciptakan untuk pasangan itu. Seijuurou menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau datang untuk menemui kami, Kagami. Terima kasih atas semuanya," tuturnya. Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia gugup dan tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia lantas menatap mempelai perempuan yang memiliki tubuh mungil, wajah datar, dan pemilik senyum manis. Walaupun kini manik Kuroko tak seperti dulu, namun kesan damai dan lembut masih terpancar dari kedua manik Kuroko.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kagami. Aku berhutang banyak padamu," ulasan senyum yang lama Kagami rindukan akhirnya terbentuk di wajah Kuroko. Jantung Kagami berdegup, ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu sepertinya. Namun ia harus berusaha untuk tidak mencintai Kuroko lagi, karena Kuroko telah menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou. "Terima kasih kembali, Kuroko." Kagami berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Kuroko yang sekarang telah menjadi istri Seijuurou. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin memeluk Kuroko saat ini. Namun ia takkan dapat melakukannya kembali. Kagami kemudian meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Kuroko. Melangkah menuju balkon―pernikahan dilaksanakan di lantai 1. Di sana Kagami dapat melihat kenangan hidup bersama Kuroko saat Seijuurou tak berada di Jepang.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa itu kau?" Kagami berbalik, sosok itu menemui Kagami, lantas memeluk Kagami dengan erat, "Aku kembali, Kagami Taiga."

**Tiga tahun kemudian ...**

Kicauan burung yang merdu, suara teko yang berdenging, hembusan angin musim gugur meramaikan suasana di pagi hari. Seorang lelaki pemilik mata heterokromatik tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan. Suara gelak tawa anak kecil menggema di rumahnya, Akashi tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian kaki pria itu terasa berat untuk melangkah, ia melirik ke bagian kakiknya. Anak berumur sekitar dua tahun memeluk kaki Akashi. Akashi kemudian berjongkok.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk kaki ayah?" Tanyanya pada kedua anak itu. Anak laki-laki berambut biru langit dengan mata mirip Akashi menunjuk balik dinding. Raut wajahnya datar mirip sang ibu. Akashi mengernyit, ada apa?

Akashi berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk anaknya. Saat ia tiba di tempat, matanya membulat sempurna, melihat sosok yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi," sapa sosok itu pada Akashi. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muncul dari balik sosok itu, berlari menuju anak kecil yang bersama Akashi. Kemudian mereka tertawa dan berlarian mengitari sosok tersebut. Akashi terbungkam, ia tak mengira bahwa sosok itu akan menjumpainya di pagi ini. Sosok yang amat ia rindukan selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Cahaya sang surya menerpa sosok itu, ia hanya tersenyum. Tubuh sosok itu menembus cahaya. Lantas sosok itu menghampiri Akashi, diikuti anak-anak dari belakang. Akashi memeluknya erat, walaupun tak terasa kehangatan seperti dahulu, pelukannya hampa karena ia tak merasakan tubuh yang ia peluk. Mata Akashi mulai berkaca-kaca, "Selamat pagi ...Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi menangis memeluk Kuroko yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Ia sangat terpukul, terlebih saat detik-detik terakhir Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi selamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi," ungkap Akashi lirih. Kuroko mengerti perasaan Akashi. Sebenarnya dalam hati Kuroko, ia juga sangat ingin hidup bersama Akashi lebih lama. Namun karena "tanda" itu, ia diharuskan pergi setelah memberikan bukti "tanda" tersebut. "Akashi, berhentilah menangisiku. Aku masih di sini. Coba lihatlah Tetsumada dan Seimada kecil, bukankah ia mirip denganku?" Kuroko bermaksud menghibur Akashi, walaupun hati Kuroko juga ikut tersayat. Bulir air mata juga telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"_Seijuurou, ikhlaskan kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia telah mendapatkan "tanda" darimu. Itu berarti dia juga harus memberikan "tanda"nya kepadamu. Jangan salahkan siapapun. Ini merupakan hukum, nak,_" ucapan ayah Akashi saat di depan makam Kuroko Tetsuya terlintas di benaknya. Memang benar, ini karena takdir "tanda" itu. Akashi menatap manik menawan milik Kuroko, sayu.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian dari atas sana," kata Kuroko, lantas cahaya putih menyelubunginya, "Sejujurnya, aku sangat bahagia bersamamu, Akashi. Aku juga mulai mengerti saat kau menggigitku di malam itu. Kau memberikan sebuah "tanda", benar bukan? Itu adalah bukti cintamu yang tulus kepadaku. Aku menyadarinya setelah bertemu dengan ibumu di alam sana, Akashi. Sebagai balasan "tanda" cinta itu, kami telah membayarnya dengan buah hati. Oleh karena itu, jagalah Tetsumada dan Seimada, Akashi. Karena mereka adalah tanda cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sampai jumpa, Akashi." Kuroko lantas mencium bibir Akashi lembut. Selain itu, Kuroko juga mencium kedua anaknya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroko menghilang dari hadapan Akashi. Cahaya putih menyilaukan telah membawa Kuroko pergi lagi.

"Ayah, ibu tersenyum dan melambai pada kita," kedua anak Akashi menunjuk langit biru melalui jendela. Ia dapat melihat Kuroko terbang dan melambai. Akashi mengusap air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Kemudian mengajak Tetsumada dan Seimada menuju ruang makan, "Ayah, ternyata ibu sangat cantik. Aku sangat bersyukur, ayah," Tetsumada―putri Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum manis. Ucapan gadis kecil berambut merah panjang serta mata bulat bewarna biru itu membuat Akashi tersenyum haru. Akashi lantas menggendong Tetsumada dan Seimada. Mencium kening mereka bergantian.

"Ibu memang cantik dan juga baik ...terima kasih kalian telah hadir dalam keluarga ini," tutur Akashi pada kedua anaknya. Kemudian kedua anaknya memeluk leher Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Akashi merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti disaat ia memeluk Kuroko, "Kau benar, Tetsuya. Kasih sayang, kesetiaan, dan kehangatan kita tersalur pada kedua anak kita," batin Akashi.

•**Tamat**•

A/N : Bagaimana, ya? Aduh, aku bingung mau ngomong gimana ._. Ya udah, aku ingin menyampaikan ini saja :

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita fiksiku ini. Kritik, saran, maupun komentar dari pembaca sangat aku butuhkan agar aku dapat membenahi cerita-cerita yang akan aku ciptakan :) Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih =))

*Kalau dilihat kembali sepertinya bahasaku di sini kurang bisa dipahami yah u,uv Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan :3

Klan Akashi adalah klan makhluk siluman yang sangat dihormati oleh makhluk siluman lain. Silakan berimajinasi sesuai keinginan pembaca :) Di dalam klan Akashi, bila mereka menemukan cinta sejati, mereka akan menggigit cinta sejati mereka, dan mereka menamainya "tanda". Namun "tanda" itu mempunyai kontrak, siapapun yang telah menerima "tanda", harus memberi si pemberi "tanda" berupa buah hati yang merupakan hasil dari cinta sejati mereka.

Setelah mempunyai anak, si penerima "tanda" akan mati. Mengenaskan, namun itulah arti "tanda" itu. "Tanda" dalam klan Akashi mempunyai arti mendalam. "Tanda" itu berfungsi menguji cinta, kesetiaan, kehangatan, kebersamaan, ketulusan dalam cerita cinta mereka. Untuk membuahkan hasil dari "tanda", mereka harus melewati beberapa acara. Salah satunya yang Seijuurou lakukan, termasuk meninggalkan pasangan selama beberapa tahun, dimaksudkan agar mengetahui si penerima "tanda" setia atau tidak.

Nah, dalam kisah ini, Kuroko manusia biasa. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah makhluk siluman. Jadi setiap kali Akashi melakukan hal yang aneh, Kuroko selalu heran dan bingung. Dan di dalam cerita dituliskan bahwa Kuroko telah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou. Ia mengetahuinya setelah meninggal dunia dan bertemu ibu Seijuurou di alam lain. Ibu Seijuurou menceritakan semuanya hingga detail kepada Kuroko. Maka dari itu Kuroko kemudian datang di pagi hari setelah 3 tahun lamanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya, walaupun hanya sementara waktu :')

Begitulah maksud cerita ini, hehehe :')


End file.
